


The Great Detective

by Starts_with_a_D



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Christmas songs, Columbo - Freeform, Encyclopedia Brown - Freeform, Father Brown - Freeform, Gen, Hercule Poirot - Freeform, Jacques Clouseau, Jessica Fletcher - Freeform, Kate Beckett - Freeform, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach, Rudolph - Freeform, Songs, shawn spencer - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starts_with_a_D/pseuds/Starts_with_a_D
Summary: You know E. Brown and F. Brown and Columbo and Fletcher, Poirot and Beckett and Clouseau and Spencer . . . but do you recall the most famous detective of all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short song/poem for the Christmas season! I am not great at writing poetry, but I hope you like this!

You know E. Brown and F. Brown and Columbo and Fletcher, Poirot and Beckett and Clouseau and Spencer . . . but do you recall the most famous detective of all?

 

Sherlock the great detective

Had a very brilliant mind!

But if you ever met him

You would never say he’s kind.

 

Donovan and Anderson

Always scoffed and called him ‘Freak,'

But they always let ol’ Sherlock

Catch the bad guy of the week!

 

Then after the Reichenbach

Moriarty came to say:

“Sherlock, with your mind so bright,

Won’t you play my game tonight?”

 

And then how the public loved it!

So they shouted out with glee:

“Sherlock, the ‘great’ detective,

You’ll be infamous, you’ll see!”


End file.
